The Legend of Zelda: Link's Ascension
by Mariner1
Summary: Sequel to Adventure of Link. Link must prove himself worthy of the Triforce by finding the mythical Master Sword. But Ganon’s underlings have not been entirely stamped out....
1. Default Chapter

[Author's note: This is probably the closest thing to a traditional Zelda story I will ever write. There are a few points I would like to make clear. This story assumes the traditional storyline (3 time periods: OoT/MM - LttP/LA - LoZ/AoL). The setting takes place approximately three years after Adventure of Link. Much of the action takes place in the AoL setting, so many town names come from there. The Village of Outcasts is located north of Saria and south of Ruto towns, but along the western border. The Goronian mountains are the mountain range that formed the western border of the AoL playing map. Kariko, the Lost woods, and Garamonde are all located to west of these mountains, outside the playing map. Queen Zelda is the one rescued in LoZ, and not the sleeping Zelda from AoL. The sleeping Zelda is simply unimportant to the story, and so not mentioned. Finally, Roam is in no way related to Roam from Nintendo Power's LttP comic series. He was simply my inspiration.]   
  
**I**  
The sword swung around, aimed squarely at Link's head. Fortunately, he brought up his heavy shield in time, and the blade crashed into it. Link thrust his own blade forward, but his adversary blocked his attack. They grappled for a moment, swords grating against shields, until Link finally pushed him off. They circled each other, testing the other for weakness. Suddenly, Link's foe launched himself towards Link, ready to swing his blade. He feinted to the right, and then thrust his sword to the left, aiming for Link's unprotected chest. But Link was ready for it, and swung his shield around in time. This knocked the man off balance, and Link finished the counterattack by swinging his sword deep into the man's side. With a grunt, he fell to the ground.   
  
Link stood over the other, and offered his hand. The young soldier accepted it, wincing as he stood up. "Sorry if I hurt you, Aron. I should not have attacked so violently."   
  
"No. It was my fault. I left myself too open there. I did not think you would be able to react so quickly. It was stupid of me.... It is just a bruise. I will be alright."   
  
Link nodded solemnly. In truth, he was not sorry. The lad was training to become a knight in Hyrule, where his life would be on the line. He cannot make the same mistakes in a true battle. If injuring himself makes him learn quicker, than it is for the better. "The feint itself was pulled off well, but you made two mistakes. Attack is nothing without a defense. Always insure that you can fend off any counterattacks, and do not attack until it presents itself. Only a desperate man would attack blindly. And never underestimate your opponent."   
  
Aron nodded, embarrassed at the correction. "I know. It will not happen again." His face broke into a slight smile. "I should know better than to underestimate you of all the knights."   
  
Link ignored that last remark. Now he was embarrassed. He was not comfortable with his role as the savior of Hyrule. It all seemed unreal to him. He was a mere 14 years old when he left his home town and decided to travel and see the world. But his first stop, the land of Hyrule, was to be his last. Not long after disembarking, he saved an old woman, who in fact was the princess' nursemaid Impa, from some pig-like beasts called Moblins. She informed him of Hyrule's plight, and the evil Ganon. He accepted the quest she gave him, never dreaming that he would be able to fulfill it. Yet he had recombined the Triforce of Wisdom and destroyed Ganon. A year later, he had started another quest, again at the bidding of Impa. He discovered the Triforce of Courage. Since then, no one else was able to use the Triforce except him. The three pieces could not be separated, and no one understood why. Legends were already springing up throughout the towns about Link, and how he was chosen to wield the Triforce and usher in a new age. Link, hero, knight, bearer of the Triforce, and some suspected future king, did not truly enjoy his standing. There were many fine people in Hyrule, and many heroes. Unfortunately, Link, because of the major role he played in stopping Ganon, was singled out.   
  
The two walked out of the field and closer to the barracks that housed the knights in training. While replacing their blunted swords, Link noticed many of the younger soldiers staring at him. Another aspect of being a hero that Link did not enjoy. These soldiers only saw Link the legend, and not Link the man. Even Aron, who was older than Link and started training before Ganon's attack, looked up to him with a sense of hero worship. It bothered Link, as he could never truly work with these people. They needed to come to respect him by his own merits and not by the legends. Of course, this was preferable to the jealously that enraptured some of the already existing knights. They were older, more experienced, and some even stronger than Link, but they were constantly tossed aside and ignored for him. Of course, Link didn't see any of them defeat Ganon, but they must have attributed that little incident to beginner's luck.   
  
A messenger approached Link, informing him that the Queen wanted to see him as soon as possible. After questioning the messenger, Link learned that Roam was also to be at that meeting. Roam was the commander of the Hylian army. He was also undoubtedly the best warrior of them all, as even Link could barely stand up to his strength and experience. But he was also one of those jealous of Link. Perhaps he felt his position threatened. Perhaps he disliked the fact that Link became a knight without training for it, while Roam and the rest worked hard to achieve their status. Or perhaps he was merely guilty at not being able to save Zelda. When Ganon surprised their castle, Roam escaped with a small band of knights after it was clear they had lost. He tried to start a resistance movement, but he could not enter Ganon's lair to save Zelda. While he, the great general of Hyrule, was engaging in minor scuffles with Ganon's henchman, Link was risking his life to save a country he didn't know. That's enough to give anyone an inferiority complex.   
  
Whatever the reason though, it was obvious to anyone that Roam did not particularly enjoy Link's status. Yet he was still tolerable and civil, which made him bearable for Link. Hopefully, this meeting would be bearable as well. But Zelda's unusually solemn face seemed to suggest otherwise. Link kneeled respectfully and took his place across from Roam at the conference table in a small meeting room behind the throne room. Roam also looked solemn, and tried not to look at Link. This wasn't going to be a typical meeting. 


	2. 2

**II**  
Roam began to speak. "My Lady, I asked for this meeting to solve a serious problem that has been postponed due to the more pressing matters of rebuilding our beautiful country. Sir Link here possesses a power greater than we understand. For an unknown reason, he cannot relinquish that power, and no one can take it from him. Although I have every respect for this man, we must determine if he is worthy to hold the Triforce. Others in the past could not control it, and disastrous events have occurred because of this. While I strongly believe that Link would never willingly hurt this beautiful country of ours, he may be corrupted. As of now, he cannot completely control the Triforce, as we have seen. Perhaps he does not know how to use this power completely, and will learn with time. But perhaps he cannot fully utilize the Triforce. Should we allow our country's greatest treasure to be wasted when one such as yourself may be able to use it to a greater potential? And what if, instead, it corrupts him? Can we truly take the risk that he may inadvertently become another Ganon?"  
  
It was obvious he had talked to Zelda earlier about this. Link knew that that formal speech would not be enough to convince Zelda. And Roam certainly did not need to convince Link, as his opposition was to be expected. As it was, Link was too shocked to be able to think clearly for a moment. Roam was obviously acting against him for some reason. But why? Zelda merely nodded in her solemn way, unwilling to show any sympathy for Link. Instead, she merely asked, "what do you suggest, Sir Roam?"  
  
"A test, or a quest if you will. Link has proven his power and courage in destroying Ganon. But he has not yet proven his wisdom. Perhaps through this, he will learn more of the Triforce. And by then, he will have proven himself as one capable of utilizing this power, and we can elevate him to a position where he may utilize the Triforce for the good of Hyrule. And so, I propose this quest for Sir Link: find and bring back the mythical Master Sword. It is said that this long lost legendary blade repelled all evil. Thus, if Link can use it, we may trust him. Since no one knows where it is, only wisdom will aide him. If he can find the blade and bring it back to us, his loyalty to us will be proven."  
  
Once again, Link was stunned. Find the Master Sword? Link did not even know what that was, or where he could begin. He only heard of it once, while he was searching for his Magical Sword during his quest to defeat Ganon. He was told that his Magical Sword was based off of the Master Sword, and was the only blade that could hurt Ganon. But now Roam was trying to get him to go search for it. And why was Zelda going along with this? For she nodded. "Sir Roam, we believe your analysis of the situation to be worth investigation. The Triforce is too important for one person to bear without first proving oneself. Sir Link, do you accept this proposition?"  
  
Roam was obviously prepared for an opposition, and seemed intent on what Link would say. However, there seemed no point, as Zelda already seemed to believe Roam. "Your Highness, I fully understand the meaning of this proposition and accept this quest to find the Master Sword. If it pleases you, I hope to prove myself worthy to you and to the people of Hyrule." A nice if not short speech, and Link was satisfied that Roam looked surprised and a little disappointed that Link agreed. Perhaps I have more wisdom than you think, he thought to himself. Zelda must also have caught Roam's reaction, for she smiled knowingly at Link. As Link thought it over, he realized that Zelda was being too formal to be fully interested. She obviously did not like this idea, but for some reason went along with it anyway. And that was another question that Link wanted to resolve. With a few final words of ceremony, the meeting was over.  
  
After they left, Link turned to Roam, intending to speak some rather unkind words. "What is this all about? Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
Roam looked agitated. "Sir Link, I care for Hyrule more than I care for you. If it were my decision, I would find a way to strip the Triforce from you and give it to the Queen, so she might rule without knowing there is someone more powerful than her. You are a threat to her and to this country. Although it saddens me, we must test this threat. If there is even the slightest chance that you will be corrupted by the Triforce, then I cannot allow you to run free."  
  
It was true, Link thought. He knew he could not fully control the Triforce. It was a frustrating experience, to feel such power but not use it. And the story that Impa told him long ago was always in the back of his mind. Long ago, a prince could only inherit the Triforce in part. His anger over this caused him and an evil wizard to put a sleeping spell on his sister, the first in a long line of Zeldas. If the Triforce could corrupt a member of the royal family, what made Link think he could control it? But he could not bring himself to admit this in front of Roam. "This is personal, is it not? You simply do not want me around the castle."  
  
Roam looked shocked and disgusted that Link would announce this out loud. With a look of menace, he quietly gave his response. "I am a knight of Hyrule. What I want does not matter." With that he turned and walked away. Link decided not to follow him. For the first time, he truly glimpsed the turmoil that raged within Roam. The man was torn between his hatred and jealousy of Link and his undying loyalty to his service and Hyrule. For the past few years, these conflicting emotions made every moment difficult for Roam. But now, an idea had worked itself to Roam's mind and gave him an escape, and he must have convinced himself over and over that this was true. It would have made Link rather upset, but Roam did manage to place that seed of doubt inside him. What if it was all true? What if he would become another Ganon? Apparently, there was only one way to find out. Sighing, Link mentally started to prepare for his journey.  



	3. 3

**III**  
Later that night, there was a knock on Link's door. To his surprise, it was Zelda. She seemed nervous, sad, and certainly not the calm and noble demeanor that she portrayed on the throne. "Link," she began, "I'm sorry about all of this. I tried to convince Roam to forget this, but he was too persistent. He also threatened to bring it to the council, and claim that I was letting my personal feelings to you cloud my judgment. There was nothing I could do but to allow this to happen. I'm sorry." She seemed on the verge of tears.  
  
Link was stunned. He had assumed that Roam met with Zelda beforehand, but this blackmail was news to him. Personal feelings? Granted, she probably talked to him more than anyone else, but there was no great chemistry present. Apparently others thought otherwise. Link was quite uncomfortable standing there seeing his queen so distressed, and so tried to ease her conscience. "But he does have a point. If there is any chance that I cannot effectively use the Triforce, then it must be discovered now."  
  
"No," she cried, visibly showing her disbelief. "You will be able to use it. I know it. You can't be like Ganon." She paused, looking down, trying to collect herself. "This is a fruitless quest. The Master Sword has been lost for hundreds of years. It could be buried, or stolen, or sold, or even destroyed. It must be impossible to find by now. How will it prove anything if you cannot find something like this?"  
  
"I will find it," Link said quietly, even starting to believe it himself. "I have to prove myself worthy. I may not even know where to start, but I will find the Master Sword."  
  
Zelda had calmed down somewhat. "I hope you do. Perhaps then Roam and everyone else will stop doubting you. And I believe I can help you. Link, Hyrule is a very ancient country. However, we have also been through many wars, and peace was never possible for too long. Long ago, the center of Hyrule was in the West, from the other side of the great Goronian Range. The royal library has some information from this time. There is a passage that states that the Master Sword was laid to rest in the woods near a village called Kakariko. The Outcast Village should be able to help you across the mountains. But from there, we have no records of where Kakariko might lie. I'm sorry, but this is the most information I could find."  
  
Link sighed, thankful for even this much information. "A town cannot simply disappear. Certainly, the people to the West will know where it is. Thank you. With this information, I believe I truly will complete my quest."  
  
Zelda grew quiet again. After an awkward period of silence, she spoke up. "Link, there are still monsters out there that want you dead. Please, be careful." With that, she kissed him lightly on the cheek and left the room.  
  
The kiss had caught Link entirely off guard. He sat down, gazing at the door. Did Zelda truly have feelings for him? It was all really confusing. But he never had a chance to talk to her again. She was apparently constantly busy, and neither of the two had time for idle talk. Link spent much of his time brooding and preparing for the journey, as he had nothing else to do. He could not even try to talk Roam out of this, as the latter had left on leave due to the sudden illness of his sister, who lived in Mido. But his thoughts were never far from Zelda. Before he left, as Zelda gave her official blessing to his quest, she managed to smile hesitantly at him. He smiled back, trying to give her a sense of confidence. She regained her composure, and the rest of the ceremony was strictly formal. Yet it seemed to Link that she stalled the end of the ceremony as long as possible, and he was sure he felt her staring at him for a long time as he rode away from the North Castle.


	4. 4

**IV**  
But, as Link moved farther away from the castle and the land he had lived in for the past four years, he found his thoughts straying away from Zelda and onto the quest at hand. Back to normal, he cynically thought to himself. His normal life consisted of battling monsters and finding magical powers, not worrying about relationships. Still, he had a job to do, and he needed to concentrate on it. The Outcast Village was the only town that could help him cross the Goronian Mountains. Unfortunately, Link was certain they would be unhappy to see him. The Outcast Village was a town recently formed from Ganon's malformed underlings. Although there were many who still wanted to try to revive Ganon, most were tired of the fighting and wished to live peacefully. However, no town would accept them after the terror that they created. Thus, they formed their own village near Midoru swamp. Moblins, Wizrobes, Goriyas, Darknuts, and other nightmares of Hyrule attempted to eke out a living and hoped that they would one day be accepted by Hyrule. However, they may not accept Link. Many have probably seen their colleagues struck down under Link's sword, and some may even bear their own wounds. They may not be enemies of Hyrule anymore, but they would undoubtedly still hate Link.  
  
And he could feel it. After spending a day in Ruto town, he arrived in the monsters' village late the next evening. He could feel the stares on his back as he rode through the town, searching for a place to spend the night. He didn't know if their stares were due to the fact that they seldom saw Hylians, or because they recognized him. Perhaps it was not the best idea to wear his green tunic and cap. But nothing terrible happened to him before he found a rather unpleasant looking inn. The Goriya in charge didn't seem too happy to have such a customer, but he relented after Link offered to pay much more than the standard fare. At least the Goriya gave him some information on who to talk to regarding a mountain crossing. It wasn't as specific as Link wanted, but he could work out the details later. In any case, all he wanted to do was get away from the constant stares. Yet he was only in his room for a few minutes when he heard some low mumblings from outside his door. He had time to draw his sword and shield when the door crashed down, revealing a rather angry mob.  
  
A Darknut, one of Ganon's top soldiers, was in front, dressed in his full armor. Link could see a half dozen other outcasts behind him, and there were certainly more. He was prepared for the worst when he heard shouts and screams coming from the hallway. A blue wave of energy crashed into the Darknut from behind, stunning but not injuring him. Behind the confused Darknut stood a wizrobe, holding a staff. The mage spoke, loudly enough for all to hear. "What are you doing? This man is a guest of our lands, and you attack him? The Hylian War is over. This man defeated our former leader. Now is the time for peace, not vengeance. We have tried to keep the peace, despite the fact that the Hylians do not trust us. Will they come to accept us if we murder one of theirs?"  
  
There was silence. The mob, so intent on destroying Link, started to look around and mutter amongst themselves. The Darknut was not entirely convinced, however. "This man is a murderer. He killed many of us in the war. Now he has come here, wanting more death on his hands."  
  
The Wizrobe became very angry at this, and fixed his cold stare directly on the soldier. "Who told you this?" The Darknut was finally humbled under that menacing stare. He mumbled an incomprehensible response. The mage ignored him and turned his attention to Link. "Why have you come to our humble town, good sir?" Link figured an honest answer would be best, and told him of his need to cross the mountains. The Wizrobe nodded and spoke up, once again for everyone to hear. "Tomorrow, I personally will organize a team to guide you through the peaks. We hope, when you return to your castle, that you will remember this act of kindness and not this ruthless mob." Link nodded, recognizing this speech was being made for political reasons. As such, he was not surprised when the mage continued. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sefia, the mayor of our humble village. If you need anything else, I am at your service." After waiting for the mob to disburse, he too left, leaving Link alone to recollect his thoughts.   
  
It was certainly good fortune for him if this was true. A team of guides was more than he expected. Sefia seemed like a trustworthy man. In this case, lying would not raise him and his village up in the political atmosphere, so there was no reason not to trust him. And there obviously wasn't, as Link was greeted the next morning by a band of Goriyas and their pet Tektikes. The giant spiders, Link was told, were used to ferret around the mountains, finding safe passages for the others to follow. They were experts at finding their way around these seemingly impassable cliffs. It was a long and agonizing trip, made worse by the fact that his guides urged him to cross quickly. Apparently, only a few teams were talented at this, and Sefia preferred only having one team out at a time. However, one group had left a few days earlier, and had not yet returned. No one knew if the other customer would ask them to stay for a few days in order to lead him back, so Link's team had to move as quickly as possible. And they did, as Link had passed through the Goronians in only three days. They were only a few miles away from their target, the town of Garamonde. To Link's relief, they accepted him in, and the next morning his guides departed. The first part of his quest was over, and he was starting to feel confident about his mission.   



	5. 5

**V**  
His confidence continued to grow the next day. Although the village now went by the name Kariko, there were still those who knew where the old town lay. Unfortunately, what they said about Kariko was not so pleasant. Many people warned him not to go there, stating it was a dangerous place. Of course, these people did not know who they were talking to, so Link did not worry too much. That's not to say it was a pleasant place. Link was more than willing to leave the town as soon as he saw it, although he knew he could not. Houses were old, worn, and poorly patched. There was no sign of any vegetation anywhere; mud and dirt surrounded the place. A foul smell permeated the town, without any particular source. And the people, well, they were a far cry from the palace or even the other towns in Hyrule. They too looked worn, dirty, and all around disgusting. Fights and deaths seemed commonplace here, along with all sorts of crime. Zelda had described this as a peaceful, prosperous town. Obviously, things have changed.  
  
Link walked down what appeared to be the main street, looking for someone who might give him some advice and ignoring the stares. Link could tell many of them were sizing him up, waiting for an opportunity to rob him, so he made sure his sword was quite visible. Thus, most of the more uncivilized people stayed away from him, which suited him fine. Yet he seemed to have no luck in his endeavors. Those he asked mostly shook their heads and declined to give any information, often in a quite rude matter. "Another bloody fool looking for some lost treasure," one said. "I 'ave no help to give you boy. Now leave me alone." This comment in particular saddened Link. Others? If others had already gone to look for it, it could very well be found already. He was still contemplating this thought when he heard a small voice behind him. "I can help you."  
  
Link turned around to find himself face to face with a large and rather upset man. This was obviously not the source of the voice. The man was surrounded by cages, each with a small fairy inside. A crude sign announced that they were healing fairies, and that they were for sale. The voice spoke up again from one of the cages. "Down here."  
  
Link crouched down, and stared at the fairy. He had met many healing fairies among his travels, but none that could talk. But it was clear that he was not simply hearing things. "What?"  
  
"I think I know the sword you are looking for, but, well, I can't show you where when I'm in here." Another dilemma. This could be a scam of some sort, as Link certainly didn't trust anyone in this town. But the seller seemed agitated, and seemed to indicate that things were not going the way he would have liked them too. Besides, Link was fresh out of options. He sighed. Things were so much simpler when there was only Ganon. "How much for this fairy?"  
  
"She's not for sale," the man said gruffly. His face had turned into a permanent scowl as he started to move that cage away from the main booths. Link glanced at the fairy and noticed her silently pleading to Link as she was being carried away, visibly afraid. It could be an elaborate ruse, he thought. But still, he couldn't take the chance.  
  
"Wait," Link said. The man turned around and attempted to wave Link away, but he stood his ground. "I will have that fairy. Whether I pay for her or take her from you is up to you." The man merely laughed at the notion, amused that this strange kid could order him around, even with the sword. "Go away kid. Don't throw threats around so easily."  
  
But Link was prepared to be rejected. The element of surprise can be a deadly weapon, and Link wielded it well. In one quick motion, he whipped out his sword and swung at the man's arm, slicing into it. The seller let out a shout and dropped the cage, which Link quickly rescued. As the man realized what had just happened, he let off a stream of curses and glared at his attacker, clearly thinking of murder. Time to leave, Link thought. "You are lucky to be alive. Remember that." Hoping that bit of advice would be enough to keep the man from trying anything stupid, Link pushed through the crowd that had gathered, many visibly disappointed that the slight scuffle did not end in death. Link was worried these people would gang up on him, but the fairy seemed to think otherwise. "He didn't have any friends, and most people wanted to do away with him a long time ago. I don't think we'll have much trouble leaving." But Link wasn't so sure. Even with his suspicions, though, he failed to notice a shrouded figure who followed him out of town and into the nearby woods.   
  
The fairy's name was Reni. As they made their way through the deep woods, Link learned much about her. It seems the merchant captured her a few months back, unaware that she was not one of the normal healing fairies that populated the area. Thinking he could get a good price on her, he tried showing her off to some of the richer folk around town, but she made sure to be obnoxious enough so as to not get trapped as some fool's pet for the rest of her life. The merchant was getting more and more upset and started threatening her quite a bit. Fortunately Link showed up, and Reni decided he was her only chance. For rescuing her, she agreed to show him to an ancient blade resting in a stone. She cared little about the quest Link was on or anything else that went on in Hyrule. All she wanted was to get on with her life. And, as long as she showed him the sword, Link did not mind in the least. 


	6. 6

**VI**  
At last, they made their way to a clearing. Pieces of rubble littered the sides, and Reni told him that they were standing near the edge of a long abandoned city. A spectacular temple once adorned this spot, or so the Great Fairies told her. And there, resting atop a hexagonal pedestal, covered in vines, was the sword. Was this the one? Link had no idea what it looked like, but apparently it could only be wielded by those pure of heart. If this was the genuine Sword of Evil's Bane, then he would probably feel something when he picked it up. And there was only one way to find out. After staring at in awe for a moment and watching Reni fly away, he slowly approached the pedestal. A few feet from the dais he heard a voice behind him. "So you managed to find it." _Roam_.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were visiting your sister." Link turned around, but did not approach the knight. Roam merely shook off his cloak, revealing full armor and his sword, smiled, and walked calmly towards Link.  
  
"A convenient excuse. Your quest was much more exciting. But I hoped it would take you much longer, and that you would fail. I had hoped I would find it first, thereby proving you unworthy. But it is too late for that. Link, I cannot allow you to return to Hyrule with that sword."  
  
Something was different. This wasn't the Roam Link knew. He may have hated Link, but he was always a professional. "I don't understand."  
  
Roam laughed. "Of course not. You are a danger to Hyrule and to the Queen. And I will end this danger now." With that, Roam took out his sword and, with a mighty swing, attacked a surprise Link.  
  
But his reflexes took over, and Link rolled safely out of the way. His own sword and shield came out, and he met the next attack and parried easily. The time for questions and confusion was over, and Link knew Roam was serious. He would have time later to sort out the reasons for Roam's strange behavior. That is, if there was a later. In the back of his mind, Link remembered the plethora of jousts and contests he had with Roam. And although he wasn't sure what the exact count was, Link knew he had lost more than he won. The only thing worse than facing an unknown opponent was a known opponent who was superior to you.  
  
Roam swung his blade, aiming at Link's head, but was blocked by Link's shield. The magical sword swung out in a counterattack, clanging into Roam's own sword as he parried the thrust. The sound of metal crashing into metal reverberated through the forest as the more experienced knight pushed Link backwards. The latter had lost any initiative he might have had, blocking blow after blow from Roam's heavy sword. There is no attack without defense, Link thought. But without an attack, he would only delay the inevitable, when one of Roam's slices went unmet. So as Roam swung from the right, Link blocked hard with his sword, pushing the deadly blade safely out of the way. At the same time, he lunged forward, crashing his heavy shield into Roam's face.  
  
With a roar of pain, the general of Hyrule stumbled backwards, trying to regain composure. Blood ran down from his nose and he glowered at Link. For his part, Link hoped the slight breather would give him time to talk some sense into the knight. "You don't have to do this Roam. You know I am no threat to Hyrule or the Queen. Stop this insanity."  
  
"Liar," Roam rasped. "I will not listen to your deceit any longer. You may have won our Queen's heart with your treacherous ways, but I see you quite clearly. I swore to protect Hyrule from the likes of you. I allowed the Triforce to remain in your hands for too long, but I cannot allow an inhuman foreigner to threaten Hyrule any longer."  
  
This was more serious than Link thought. Roam was well beyond rational thought, twisting Link into some sort of monster. In his eyes, Link was no different than Ganon. "Then try me. I will allow myself to be brought before the Hylian Court. Let them decide my fate. It is not for you to judge me, but Hyrule's. Listen to reason Roam. Listen to me."  
  
Roam laughed and stood up confidently. "Listen to you? I know better than to listen to a cunning villain such as yourself. All I hear is a fool caught in his deceitful ways and begging for his life. Prepare yourself!" Roam held his sword high above his head and charged at Link.  
  
Block, thrust, parry, slice. Roam continued his onslaught on the beleaguered Hylian, who had once again been forced on the defense. But this time it was different. Roam kept attacking on Link's left, forcing him to block only with his sword. And Roam was much too smart and quick to fall for the same shield attack as before. Link was helpless, unable to attack as he blocked swing after swing. Before long, the magical sword was ripped from Link's hand by the force of Roam's blows. The heavy shield came up in time to block the next attack, but by now the situation was clear. Swordless, Link stood no chance against the more experienced knight. Finally, after what seemed an endless barrage of strikes, Roam knocked Link off balance. His shield arm was useless, trying to help him keep steady. There was no time to block the next swing, and he desperately tried to twist out of the way. But it was no use. In a split second, Roam drove his blade deep into Link's stomach, ending the battle quite effectively.


	7. 7

**VII**  
It wasn't painful at first, but more of a shock. Link's mouth hung open as he tried to suck in air. Roam twisted the blade, and then the pain came. He had been wounded in battle before, but the fire in his stomach was much more than anything he had ever felt in his previous bouts. As Roam removed the bloody sword, Link crashed forward, then rolled over on his back, trying to keep the pain away. His hands were tightly clenched over the gaping wound as if it would help, even though he knew it wasn't. The pain was almost too much, but Link forced himself to stay conscious. If he didn't, it was over. He focused on Roam, his face pleading for an answer.  
  
For his part, Roam did not gloat. He did not smile, but merely looked upon his work soberly. "Now Hyrule is safe again," he whispered, but conviction did not seem to be there. As Link watched on helplessly, Roam turned and slowly walked away. _This is it then_, Link thought. _I'm going to die here. No one will know of Roam's deed. Roam... how will they know? He's dangerous to them, to Zelda. And I can't warn her...._ His vision was blurry; his ears started to ring. But he could still hear Roam stop and gruffly address someone else. "Who're you? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Excellent Roam. You performed well." _Sefia! The mayor of the Village of Outcasts. But what was he doing here? Did he plan this whole thing? But he seemed sincere...._ "We should thank you for disposing of our foe."  
  
"Your foe? Link? I don't understand. I..." Roam seemed confused. It appeared as if he was even more confused than Link was.  
  
Sefia merely laughed. "Of course not. See, I needed Link dead. You harbored a grudge against him. I noticed that during one of my trips to Hyrule's precious castle. So, using my magic, I amplified that grudge. Fed it, nurtured it. Let it grow into a sea of anger. I knew it would eventually lead to a confrontation, and I hoped you would win. Congratulations."  
  
Through this conversation Link seemed to notice his pain ebbing. His vision started to clear and the ringing in his ears subsided. Perhaps this was a part of dying? He tried to speak, seeing if he still had control of his voice and hoping that meant he was not too far gone. But a small voice stopped him. Link looked down and was quite surprised to see Reni hovering above his wound. She had heard Roam's yell and the noise of the fight, and, after debating heavily with herself, begrudgingly decided to come back and see what was going on. After seeing Link fall, she figured she had better help. Link had saved her life after all; so she ought to return the favor. Besides, she did not like the sound of this other Hylian, and the other strange man who showed up. She may not have cared at all about the Hylians and what this was all about, but she guessed Link was the one she would like on top when this whole thing was over. It was enough to overturn her desire to get on with her life, not to mention her hatred of using the healing arts.   
  
Meanwhile Link, finally realizing that he was going to live through the ordeal, turned his focus back on the other two. Roam seemed to be trying to come to grips with what had happened. He had come to the realization that he committed treason and had attacked a fellow knight, and was angered at having no control over his emotions. He grasped his sword firmly and charged toward Sefia. But Sefia had anticipated this reaction. His arms flung out, palms outstretched, and a wave of glowing blue energy raced towards the knight. It enveloped Roam, smashing into him and throwing him harshly to the ground, unmoving. "No!" Link shouted, but it was too late.  
  
Sefia turned toward Link, quite surprised to see the hero on his feet so soon after being stabbed. Seeing the fairy on the ground, resting after giving her energy to the Hylian, his surprise turned briefly to anger, and then to quiet contemplation. Things were not going as he expected. He tossed a fireball at Link, but he was quick to hide behind his magical shield. No, Sefia realized any battle would not be in his favor. "This is most unfortunate. Who knew a fairy would be kind enough to heal you here?" His eyes glanced over at Roam's body as a smile spread across his face. "The spell only requires the slayer's blood. It doesn't require the slayer to be dead." With that, he picked up Roam's fallen sword, still covered in Link's blood. Link, quite confused at this point, charged after him, but Sefia simply disappeared.


	8. 8

**VIII**  
Link stopped, realizing it was fruitless to chase after him. He wasn't quite sure what was going on. Why did Sefia want Link dead, besides the obvious reasons for revenge? That didn't take into account the bloody sword. And what did he mean by slay.... Link's mouth dropped open as realization and dread came over him. A few years back, the knights of Hyrule learned that the remnants of the Underworld wanted Link dead. By sprinkling his blood over Ganon's ashes, the king of evil would be revived. And now they have it. The slayer's blood was in the hands of a wizrobe, who was undoubtedly on his way to Ganon's remains. The nightmare was about to begin again.   
  
He'd have to stop him again. There was no one else. Roam was done for, the knights were still underpowered, and the country couldn't rely on another outsider again. But how could he stop him? The Triforce barely gave him any more power, and Ganon would surely be much more cautious this time around. His eyes looked to the Master Sword. It was said to repel all evil, but that very few could use it. Was he one of the few? There was only one way to find out.   
  
He slowly stepped up onto the pedestal. His hands approached the hilt. At first, he felt a slight repulsion, as if some substance was between him and the sword. His spirits started to fall, but he pushed harder. Instead of pushing back harder, the repulsion faded, and Link's hands fell on the hilt. The blade slid out of the stone surprisingly easily, the vines sliding off the still shining blade, and Link felt the power of the Sword flowing through him. The Master Sword had chosen him as a hero.   
  
Link knelt down by Reni, who was still gasping for breath. The healing arts drains one of its energy, sapping the fairy's power and focusing it into the fallen person. Link reached out for her, but she angrily batted him out of the way. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Go get that stupid wizard!" Link nodded, muttered his thanks to the fairy, and went over to Roam. To his surprise, the general was not dead, and his eyes fluttered open as Link turned him over to examine him. He coughed and looked up at Link, surprised to see him alive. "Go... stop 'im," he rasped out before another coughing fit took control of him. Link nodded. "Stay well, good sir." Roam nodded at that and then slipped back into unconsciousness. Link turned a quizzical look to Reni. She sighed and finally nodded. "Yes, I'll take care of him. Just go!" Link smiled. Everything was taken care of here. And with that, he raced back into the woods. He had a wizrobe to hunt as the fate of Hyrule came once again to rest on his shoulders.  
  
But it would be a long march, as Link knew exactly where Sefia was going. His final destination would undoubtedly be Spectacle Rock situated in the southeastern parts of the Death Mountains. For that was where Ganon had fallen, and his ashes would not have been moved. Knowing his destination did not give Link any reprieve from his worries, as he had a dangerous trail to blaze. These woods were thick and treacherous, and finding his way out without Reni might take some time. And then he would have to travel back through the great mountain ranges. He had no time to return to Garamonde and look for a guide back through the Goronians, and he doubted any would take him in any case. Instead, he would have to brave the mountains by himself. Besides the obvious dangers of the strange Lynels and Dairas that made their home in the mountains, Link also had to worry about rock falls, landslides, and impassable cliffs and ridges. And the likelihood of finding food and water on the journey was slight as well. And Link was no tracker; he could easily find himself lost in the mountains. By all accounts, this was an impossible hunt.  
  
Link did his best to put these thoughts behind him as he ran through the woods. But something strange was amiss, and these problems seemed to melt away from Link. Visions in his mind told him the path through which his quarry ran, and he instinctively followed it. It all seemed rather bizarre, but the more Link thought of it, the less clear the path became. He forced all inquisitive thoughts out of his mind as he tore on, blindly, until he reached the edge of the woods. His apparent sixth sense did not fail him, and he saw the first peaks of the Death Mountains in front of him, with the misty peaks of the Goronians far to the north. He continued his race, knowing the wizrobe could use his magic to sustain himself without need for rest or food. Link would be hard pressed to catch up with him before he made it to Spectacle Rock.   
  
But once again Link felt a peculiar sensation. Something besides the obvious danger was urging him onwards, keeping him from rest. His legs did not grow weary as much as they should from the run, and he was neither hungry nor thirsty. With superhuman stamina, Link continued on, only vaguely wondering what was happening to him. He had concluded that it was some side effect of Reni's curing spell that did this to him, and he tried to put it out of his mind, afraid that the spell would fail. But that did not take into account his ability to choose a path through the mountains safely and to avoid the numerous dangers within. At last, after a two day chase, Link stood before the entrance to Spectacle Rock, the former lair of Ganon.


	9. 9

**IX**  
Footsteps in the dirt outside revealed that Sefia had already passed through, leaving Link little choice but to follow. He made his way through the corridors, now hauntingly empty. Only a few keese greeted him, their leathery wings fluttering in the darkness. In a way, it was more frightening than when it was filled with beasts and wicked men. Would it happen again? There had been no time to send a warning to Hyrule, although Zelda would need to know. But perhaps there was still time to stop the spell. As Link entered the final chamber, he finally caught up to Sefia. There, on an altar, was the ashes of Ganon, with numerous candles and torches behind it. Sefia was chanting, and the sword was held above the altar. Red drops fell, as Link rushed in with a yell.  
  
Sefia turned and blasted a hasty fireball at Link, but to no avail. The two foes circled each other, each waiting for an opening. Sefia smiled. "Why have you returned here, hero of Hyrule? The spell is done, and nothing can stop Ganon from rising again. He will not allow you to stop him this time, my young friend. You should have left, stayed with your fallen general. At least you would have lived out your life."  
  
"Why did you do it Sefia?" Out of the corner of his eye, Link saw a mist rising from the ashes. Perhaps there was still time to reverse the spell if he could keep the wizrobe off balance. "You were the mayor of a new town. Your people had a new lease on life. And now you throw it all away to be cast into bondage again by the King of Evil himself. Why?"  
  
"Cast into bondage? New lease on life? How little do you know. True, many were forced into his will, but I and many others of my kind joined him willingly. New lease on life. Would you have me live out a meager life and then die out there in that village? When I could live forever?" A look of surprise crossed Link's face. "Yes, immortality. Ganon discovered the secrets of it, many hundreds of years ago. Yet we wizrobes, who have long studied the mystic arts, have never stumbled on this magic. Mortal lives have no meaning. The loss of a few, or many, in a war is well worth the price if I can live forever. With his return, the secret will live on."  
  
The mist was starting to become thicker now, and Link realized there was no time for anything fancy. Sefia would not undo the spell, and desperate hope was all Link had left. He had inched his way toward the altar and was now right by it. "Sorry Sefia, but immortality is the least of your problems now." With that, he pushed over the altar, scattering the ashes. But the mist remained. Worried about the more immediate problem however, Link ignored these results and charged toward Sefia, his magical shield blocking the numerous waves of energy. Sefia stumbled backwards, fully realizing the strength of Link and now fearing for his life. He continued to attack Link, but nothing stopped the hero. With one mighty swing of the Master Sword, Sefia fell.  
  
"You... may have won here," the fallen wizrobe rasped. "But the spell... cannot be... broken." With that, he died. Link turned his attention to the ashes of Ganon and was disturbed by what he saw. The mist had further thickened, and now a thick black cloud hung over the floor. Link charged into the midst of it, swinging the legendary blade, but the smoke merely swirled around it, obviously repelled but not defeated. The smoke was cold, chilling straight to the bone, and Link began to feel numb. A vague feeling of being possessed and merging with the smoke crept forward, but the Master Sword held it at bay. Instead, the smoke started to move away and swirled around Sefia's fallen body.  
  
The wizrobe's corpse was lifted up into the air and the smoke seemed to disappear within it. Link tried to attack it, but was propelled backwards. Light started to shine from within the body, and eventually became too bright to look at. A murmur, and then a roar, appeared from deep within the corpse. The light exploded, and when Link could see again, the familiar pig-like stature of Ganon was standing before him.


	10. 10

**X**  
Link held the Sword in front of him, ready for a fight. But Ganon merely looked at him with more anger than Link could possibly imagine coming from one person. "You... _again_," he said, slowly forming the words from his new vocal chords. "But... something else as well." A slow smile crossed his inhuman lips. "Yesss." Link had started to move forward, hoping the beast was too distracted to notice him. But it was to no avail. "No, I am not ready to destroy you yet. My... revival has weakened me, but I am sure we will meet again." As Link tried to stop him, Ganon turned himself into a giant, leathery bat, and flew through the corridors of Spectacle Rock.  
  
As he left, Link heard rumblings from deep within the mountain. Earthquake, he thought, realizing Ganon hoped to kill him deep inside this cave. The rumbling started to grow louder as Link rushed through the twists and turns. There was no time to lose, and he even saw pieces of the walls and ceiling collapse. But he made it out, momentarily blinded by the brightness of the sun, well before any disaster occurred.   
  
A quick glance around proved to Link that Ganon was nowhere to be seen. He breathed a sigh, half in relief, half in frustration. Despite his efforts to stop Sefia, he was unable to halt the revival of the King of Evil. The next step was obviously to destroy Ganon himself. But the means to do that eluded him. For the first time since the whole silly quest was given to him weeks ago, Link wasn't entirely sure what to do. Alerting Hyrule of the plight seemed to be the best course of action now that Link had no idea where Ganon was. Besides, the silver arrows were kept in the castle, and Link was sure he would need them again. Yes, going back to Hyrule, informing the people, and insuring Zelda's safety was the best option left. As soon as the aftershocks of the earthquake ceased, that is.  
  
But a glimpse of something out there only furthered the need for haste. Out of the corner of his eye, Link detected movement. He raced to the edge of a cliff, and was mortified by what he saw. An army of stalfos were marching north, towards Hyrule. More were crawling out of the crevices of the mountains, joining their brethren. A short scan of the area revealed two more mobs of similar size. Interspersed between them were some scattered lynels, vicious beasts whose speed and strength were beyond a mere Hylian's. Goriyas also marched onward, called out of their dusty dry cliffs by Ganon. Even the armos, sentinals turned to stone and positioned in the mountain range eons ago awakened and added their might to the army. A few dodongos appeared as well, as did some of the alligator-like swamp men, the daira. Thousands of creatures were marching on Hyrule, a Hyrule still recovering from the last invasion.  
  
There was no chance. No hope. Link could not possibly arrive at the castle in time to warn them. And even if he did, what good would it do? Hyrule had no chance of halting the massive army approaching, and could withstand a siege no longer than one or two weeks at most. The Triforce still did not respond entirely to Link, and it was almost useless against an army. There was nothing he could do. He thought of Zelda as grief and despair overpowered him. He had failed her. And still fate seemed to disfavor him. As the cave of Spectacle Rock finally collapsed, the tremors reverberated throughout the cliff, causing a few boulders to break lose from the edge. A despondent Link suddenly found himself a part of a rather large landslide, and he experienced the sensation of falling and tumbling for only a few moments before darkness enveloped him.  
  
[This is roughly the halfway point of the narrative. More should be following in a few days. So stay tuned.]


	11. 11

**XI**  
He could not feel anything. He did not know who, or what, he was. Not that this mattered, for he wasn't even trying to remember. All he knew was that he existed. He felt as if in a void, a strange lack of sensing anything pervaded him. Time had no meaning. He knew he existed before, somehow, yet could not remember anything of that life. Or form any sort of coherent thought. Soon, though, he felt something. He was lying down, it seemed, yet none of his other senses were working. Slowly, his mind cleared. Things started to return to normal. Thoughts returned to his head slowly and painfully. He tried to figure out what he was doing here, and where he was immediately beforehand. A crow cawed in the background as he tried to fit the sensation of hearing into what passed for his thought processes. And then a voice, but he could not discern where it came from or what it was saying. He finally opened his eyes. Slowly, Link returned to a state of consciousness.  
  
As he finally gathered his wits around him, he noticed a man staring intently at him. Sefia? No, Sefia was dead. Link tried to remember why this was important, but couldn't. He tried to focus again. This wasn't an evil; it wasn't someone trying to kill him. A name finally connected. "Aron?"  
  
The young soldier nodded. "It is good to see you awake sir. Don't try to move yet, you've been hurt pretty badly."  
  
Link raised his head to look around, but a fierce pain shot through him. He almost blacked out from the effort, but managed to hold onto consciousness. He tried to remember what happened. But it was all so blurry. A wizrobe. An army. An earthquake. But they were just fragments, pieces of a puzzle that was far from complete. He groaned from the pain and frustration. "What happened?"  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us the details. There was an avalanche, and you seemed to be in the middle of it. It looks like you had a concussion, so try not to move around much."  
  
Of course. Link remembered the cliff falling out from under him clearly. But why was he on the cliff? He thought back, and it started to become clear. The vast armies marching, the fight with Sefia inside the cave. But why? He sensed it was urgent, and he tried desperately to remember. Fighting Sefia, and a mist rising in the background. And... and... Ganon. Of course. The king of evil returned. Which means the armies were his. And he must be marching against Hyrule now. "We have to warn Hyrule. The..."  
  
"Don't worry, sir. We saw the armies as well. The rest of the group that found you returned to Hyrule to warn the Queen. They would certainly arrive with enough time to prepare for those beasts. You need only be concerned with yourself."  
  
No, it wouldn't be enough. The army of Hyrule might have a chance against that horde, but not against Ganon. They would need him. But he was in no condition to fight now. Link sighed. At least Zelda knew what was going on and would protect the Triforce. But did she know? How much did this group see before they returned. "How did you find me?"  
  
Aron smiled. "This may seem strange, but a little messenger flew into Hyrule a few days back." And with that, Reni flew over and hovered beside Link's head.   
  
"I was probably better off with that merchant than worrying about you, you know." Link smiled as Reni continued, "I managed to convince another fairy to heal that other Hylian when he started giving orders. He practically forced me to go find your castle and relay his orders there. I still don't know why I agreed to it. But I went there, told anyone who would listen to me what happened in the forest and to send some people up this mountain. Apparently your friend knew you'd get in trouble. And then they told me to go with them, and this soldier here refuses to let me leave until I can heal you again. Not only do I not feel ready to use the healing power again, but I really don't want to. So you had better give me a good reason for helping you out here or else I'm leaving."  
  
"You could have left at any time though. I'm sure Aron did not imprison you through force."  
  
Reni paused and looked away. "No, but.... I just felt guilty leaving you here. And considering how serious you all seem to be, it sounds like this is all important for you.... This isn't how I thought I'd be living once I escaped."  
  
Link smiled again. "Thank you Reni. I appreciate your help. And you're right, this is very important. I need to return to Hyrule as soon as possible. And I would be very grateful if you were to heal me again, although I cannot ask anymore of you."  
  
Reni sighed. "I still feel a little weak. It takes a very long time to regenerate our powers after using them. I should be fine in a day or two. And, um, good luck."  
  
"Thank you. I'm afraid we will need all the luck we can get."


	12. 12

**XII**  
She did in fact heal Link, and within two days he and Aron were making their way through the Death Mountains. They had no way of knowing what had happened. Ganon would almost certainly head straight for the castle, with Zelda and the Triforce inside. Did the soldiers get back to warn her in time? Did she escape? Too many questions, not enough answers. And not enough time.  
  
Aron seemed to be holding up well. He did not know that it was Ganon who returned until Link told him, but he handled the news with grace. Everyone in Hyrule remembered those trying times, of living in caves and hiding in fear. No one wanted it to happen again. Sure, the young knight tried to be optimistic, but his fear showed through. He half expected Link to pull them out of this situation, yet he was starting to see that Link was not a legend. _I'm only a man_, he mused. _I got lucky last time; Ganon underestimated me. He won't make the same mistake again._   
  
They were both so busy in their own thoughts that it startled them when the rain hit. It was not too violent, but it was enough to make them start looking forward to reaching Saria town. The final peak was in sight, and they climbed it quickly. Slipping only a few times on the mud that was forming under their feet, they finally reached the top. Below them, only about twenty minutes away, was the town. Normally the glow of a town's lights is enough to warm any traveler's heart, but such was not the case here. The town seemed to be missing.  
  
Aron and Link merely looked at each other for a moment, and then they both started running down toward the village. It wasn't missing of course. But it was almost completely leveled. Only about a dozen houses were standing, and maybe a few more of the larger stores and other buildings. A few small flames still lived on amongst the ashes and smoldering ruins. As they ran down as best they could, slipping in the mud, they had time to wonder what good they would be. Certainly the damage was done by now. And there was no doubt where the damage had come from.   
  
They walked through the remains of the town in disgust and horror. Dead bodies littered the streets, gruesomely slaughtered by their enemies. "Let's go. There's nothing left to do here," Link mumbled, trying to control himself. "These fires are dying, and the bodies have long turned cold. This battle could not be less than a day old." He shook his head, wishing he could vent his anger somehow. Will the rest of Hyrule fall to the same fate?  
  
Aron walked as if in a daze. He did not hear Link's call. But only stumbled through the ruins with a glazed look in his eyes. He ignored Link, walking off on his own. "Aron? Aron, we must go. Perhaps there is still time to reach the castle before Ganon's army if we hurry."  
  
Aron turned slowly and stared back at Link. It took him a moment to regain his composure enough to speak just one sentence. "Saria was my hometown." Link sighed and mumbled his apologies; what else could he do? Aron nodded. "I'm ready. Let's... let's go."   
  
As they crossed the river and headed north toward the castle, Link paused. "The tracks... the armies are headed to the west, through the Outcasts and Ruto towns." He grimaced. "The only way through the mountains there are through the caves; their pace will be slowed. And there will more than likely be a garrison there as well. It's too important a path not to be guarded. We may not be able to slip past."   
  
Aron shook his head at that news, but Link continued, "none lead to the east. At least, none from these beasts. Look, these footprints are too small to be from Ganon's men, they must be from children. And hoofprints... there were no horses in his army if I recall. And I see no Goriya prints, or any of the other beasts he employs. No, the army stayed together, and only went west. These tracks were made by refugees." He smiled, "some survived. And the Eastern Pass must still be open. We must make our way there, quickly now. It is not too far out of the way, and we may catch up to them yet."


	13. 13

**XIII**  
The Pass was in fact open, as Aron and Link ran on, barely pausing for rest. As they ran, Link considered his options. Several scenarios wandered through his mind, but they all seemed hopeless. There were several entrances to the castle that few knew of, and he could certainly find a way in if the castle was under siege. But from there, his path became cloudy. Would he face Ganon directly, seeking him out? Or focus on getting Zelda out of danger's way? She had to be protected, had to stay alive. But as long as Ganon survived, she would be at risk. He had killed the rest of the royal family, years ago. And he would do it again. _I have to stop him this time. Somehow, I must face him._  
  
He wished he knew more about Ganon. The silver arrows were his only weakness, people said. He thought back to what Sefia said, about Ganon learning the secrets of immortality. Was he really centuries old? If so, where was he in the rest of history? Details of the past were sketchy, of course, but Link could not remember the name of Ganon appearing elsewhere in the history books. Unless he was the sorcerer and thief who attacked all those years ago. Not much was known of the Imprisoning War, except that a thief with unimaginable power nearly destroyed Hyrule. But most of the knowledge was legend, and facts were scarce. Was he that sorcerer? That evil man was sealed away somehow by some unknown power, and the knights of Hyrule fought him off using the Master Sword. Perhaps it was him. Then perhaps the Sword will be useful. Perhaps it can stop him.  
  
They reached Rauru town by twilight. Tents and shacks were encompassed the village. Refugees of the war... Rauru was a safe haven for now. But it may not be for long. The two knights were greeted by a crowd, all asking questions and anxious for news. Was the attack successful? Did they win? Was the castle safe? Will they be attacking here? Link and Aron looked at each other in confusion, and all answers were quickly sorted out. It seemed that a militia was hastily formed in Rauru, formed from soldiers and other men willing to fight, and marched to the castle. Link and Aron were obviously mistaken for members of that militia. There were bound to be few leaders and knights in that group of men, and Link quickly decided it was their best option to meet up with them. Perhaps, if they could defeat his army, Ganon would be easier to stop. And Zelda and Hyrule would be safe.   
  
Before they left to find the militia, Aron spotted a friend of his among the refugees. "Sorin! My family. Did they..." But Sorin shook his head. "I'm sorry Aron. They didn't make it out in time. I fear the worst." Aron closed his eyes and nodded. A moment later, he returned to Link's side. They left without another word.  
  
The militia was camped in the forest outside the castle, or so the townsmen said. And they were still there a few hours later. Despite the darkness, Link easily spotted the soldier standing guard over what was surely the outer perimeter of the camp. He was well hid, and Aron could not tell why Link suddenly changed direction, but it was clear to Link. The man apparantly did not notice the two until they were almost on top of him. But when he did see two figures approaching him, he nearly panicked.  
  
"Easy, sir. We are friends of Hyrule." The man was not convinced, holding his sword at bay and obviously wondering whether he should sound the alarm. "I am sir Link, a knight in the Queen's service, and this is Aron, a fellow soldier. We come to aid you in whatever way we can."   
  
The sword dropped. "Link? _The_ Link? But..."  
  
"There is no trickery here. I am who I say I am, or you would be dead now and your camp would be infiltrated. Now please, direct me to the commander of this force, so I can report our presence and prepare for the upcoming battle."   
  
The man nodded, still nervous. "The camp is directly west from here, about one mile away. I cannot leave my post, as I'm sure you know. But there will be no battle. At least that is what I have heard."  
  
Link nodded, and he and Aron set off. No battle? Either the battle had already been decided, or this band would be of no use. Has the commander given up hope? They would find out soon enough. They were recognized and brought into the camp, and were led directly to the tent of the leader of this band of men. Link entered, and was shocked by what he saw. It was Roam.


	14. 14

**XIV**  
"Link? I did not expect to see you here." Link remained motionless, staring intently at the man who had nearly killed him a week ago. Roam glanced at Aron. "You may leave us now." Aron looked confused, wandering what was going on between the two. But he obeyed, and soon Link and Roam were alone. "You may take your hand off your sword, Link. I will not harm you here."  
  
He didn't even realize he had grabbed the sword. It was instinctive, grabbing the sword at the first sign of danger. But he let go, willing to trust Roam on this. _But how do I know he won't attack me again? It may have been Sefia's spell that drove Roam to his deed, but could the effects still be there?_ Still he remained motionless, and did not speak. Let Roam make the first move.  
  
And he did. "I understand your concerns. I do not know what you want out of me, and frankly I do not care. Although Sefia tried to... control me, I cannot lay all of the blame on him. You may hate me if you wish, but we must deal with this later. We have more important things to worry about now."   
  
"I do not hate you, sir," Link said, relaxing a bit. And he didn't, really. He was simply being cautious. Still, Roam was right. They needed to focus on halting the siege and helping Zelda. "We were told by the people of Rauru that we could find you here. May I ask what the situation is?"  
  
Roam looked down. "We were too late. Our spy, a former darknut from the Village of Outcasts, returned an hour ago, stating the castle had already fallen. Ganon has complete control of the castle. Even worse, our Queen is to be executed at dawn."  
  
"No..." Link couldn't believe it. It wouldn't happen, would it? He imprisoned her last time, why the change? The Triforce, he realized immediately after. Zelda hid the Triforce of Wisdom from him last time, and so he must have kept her alive in case he could not find it. But not this time. He had to save her immediately. "We can't do nothing. I'm going to try to get in there."  
  
"I know. And I am going with you. I have already ordered this army back to Rauru, to attempt to defend the town in case of an assault. Link, if you are to come along, we must move quickly. Our task is difficult enough already."  
  
But Link shook his head. "Sir, I do not believe it is wise for both of us to attempt to rescue Zelda. You must protect the people of Rauru. If a battle is to be waged, we need a strategist like yourself there. I can sneak into the castle by myself, if necessary."  
  
"No, I am coming with you. I will not fail Zelda again. Do you not see Link, my presence at any battle would merely be delaying the inevitable. Ganon must be stopped, for as long as he is alive he can revive his army. We need to strike at his heart, and keep the Queen alive. And yourself." Roam turned away, embarrassed to face Link. "A few days ago I was willing to kill you because I thought it was best for Hyrule. Now, I would sacrifice myself for you for the same reason. Link, with that sword and the Triforce, you can be the only one to stop Ganon. I cannot let you go alone."  
  
_You can't put all that faith in me_, Link thought. _Ganon has the Triforce now, and I do not know how powerful the Master Sword is. But if not me, who else? I have to try, even if it means my death._ And so Link nodded. "I understand. Let us move quickly then."  
  
As the two left the tent, Aron came forward to greet them. "Sir Link, what is going on? These people say they're returning to Rauru town. What happened at the castle?" Link filled him in on what apparently happened, and on his and Roam's plans. "I'll come with you," Aron stated when Link had finished.  
  
"It's too dangerous. Stay with the rest of this militia and protect Rauru."  
  
But Aron would not be sated. "Please sir, I have nothing left to live for. My family is dead, killed by Ganon's men. I wish to fight at your side, even if that means my death."  
  
Link sighed, and looked at Roam. The general nodded and invited Aron to come along. Three soldiers, sneaking into their own castle. Link was used to fighting alone, looking after no one but himself. He did not know if his company would be a help or a hindrance. Slowly, under the cover of night, the three men approached the spires of the North Castle. 


	15. 15

**XV**  
The gates were well guarded when the trio arrived. But Roam was aware of numerous hidden passages, secrets even to Link, and they easily found themselves inside the walls. It was still quite dark, and they stayed near the shadows. Still, Ganon had numerous guards, and he surely must have guessed a rescue might occur. Moving silently, they inched closer to castle itself. Link seemed to instinctively know when no one was looking, and they arrived inside the castle without incident.  
  
But here it was lighter. What's worse, there was only one way to the dungeon, and it would certainly be heavily guarded. How would they manage to pass all these rooms and hallways, including the throne room, without incident? And even then, how would they get past all of the guards in the dungeon and break Zelda out? They would need to act quickly, dispose of any guards and escape before a general alarm could be sounded. It seemed impossible. Yet no one was inside. The castle appeared empty as they cautiously made their way closer to the cells. But, as they passed a large antechamber, they saw the reason they were unobstructed. Ganon himself was waiting for them.  
  
Aron's face filled with fear as he nervously stared at the beast in front of him. Roam merely became grim, disgusted at the outcome of their endeavor. As for Link, he tried to keep his face expressionless, to not let Ganon know of his worries. This would not be an easy fight. "Roam, leave with Aron. I will handle this myself." He drew the Master Sword from its sheath and held it in front of him, trusting in its power.  
  
Roam started to protest, but then nodded. It was only logical. He and Aron would have no chance against the monster standing there, and would be a hindrance in this battle. And even if Link did lose, he may still delay Ganon long enough for Roam to find Zelda and escape. Wordlessly, he ran from the room, toward the dungeon. Yet he had no intention of escaping just yet. The silver arrows were also hidden inside the castle, and he would come back to help Link after rescuing Zelda and finding the arrows.  
  
Meanwhile, Link stood expectedly, waiting for Ganon to make the first move. But Ganon remained motionless, holding an ugly staff in his hand. _What is he doing?_ Link wondered. _What sort of tricks should I expect?_ But Ganon only stared at him, grinning evilly the entire time. He had to be planning something, some trap. There was nothing Link could do but attack. And so he charged, Master Sword held high.  
  
It was the opening Ganon was waiting for. He swung his arm around, far quicker then Link expected. Link flew backwards, filled with pain. Ganon did not even hit him, yet Link was thrown backwards against a wall. Ganon raised his staff and pointed it at the Hylian, and a pulse of black energy flew towards him. Link raised the Master Sword in time, deflecting the evil magic towards a far wall. But Ganon extended the next blast, and it enveloped Link where he fell, writhing in pain.   
  
"Your sword is not enough to stop me, kid. It did not stop me before and it won't now. Especially now." He smiled again as Link stared at him in worry and confusion. "You were fused with the Triforce when I was revived. Your blood had its power within it, and that same blood now strengthens me. This time, the full power of the Triforce is at my disposal. And I will destroy you, and with both you and your queen gone, there would be no one to stop me."  
  
This was far more serious than Link thought.  
  
Ganon raised his staff again and swung it around. Link felt his body being thrown through the air yet again, crashing into the opposite wall. Ganon stood between him and the door. There would be no escape now. Link stood up, trying to steady himself despite the pain. Ganon, meanwhile, stared at him again, savoring his victory.  
  
"Is this the best you can do? To think that your kind has defeated me time and again. It's almost embarrassing. But now, when I have real power, you are nothing." Again Ganon blasted Link with his magic. But new energy seemed to appear within Link, and he leapt out of the way in time. A gaping hole appeared in the wall behind Link, but he paid it no heed. He charged up to Ganon and swung, slicing into the monster. Ganon roared in pain and flung Link backwards.   
  
"Ah, so you do still have some fight left in you. It appears I underestimated you yet again." Link stood up, ignoring the pain and the blood trickling down his side. "But your sword is not as painful as it once was, and not as deadly. The Triforce protects me now, and your old weapons are useless." Ganon blasted Link again, this time before he could react. Link cried out in pain, but still managed to stand up. "It doesn't seem to be protecting you as well, does it?" Another blast, but Link deflected the blow with the Master Sword, causing the energy to soar toward the ceiling. Ganon frowned, then raised his staff. The Master Sword flew from Link's hand, clattering to the ground behind Ganon. The pig-like beast raised his hand, ready to do away with Link once and for all. "Now what do you do, little hero?"   
  
As if in response, Ganon arched backwards in pain. Roam had returned, with Zelda and Aron behind him, and he had embedded his sword deep into the beast's back. Ganon turned, batting Roam away. But as he did, Aron fired his bow, launching a silver arrow into Ganon's chest. Another one followed before he could recover. Link, grateful for the distraction, darted past Ganon and retrieved the Master Sword. But Ganon was not finished yet, and tossed multiple fireballs towards the party. As the others ducked for cover, Link swung the Sword, deflecting them. They crashed throughout the room, destroying a few key pillars. The ceiling collapsed inward on Ganon, burying him beneath a pile of rubble. Roam managed to pull Link to safety, and they all stared at the heap.


	16. 16

**XVI**  
"It won't hold him for long," Link stated. The pile began to shift, lending credence to his words.   
  
"We should find the Triforce quickly, before he recovers," Zelda replied.   
  
"No, it doesn't matter. He doesn't need it anymore." There was no time to explain what he meant. Ganon said the power of the Triforce was within him now, so the physical presence of the triangles meant nothing. But what did that mean? There wasn't time to sort it all out now. They could hear noises, shouts from Ganon's army coming to investigate. "We need to get you out of here. Now."   
  
Roam seemed to agree. Zelda's safety came first. "Follow me." He led them down multiple corridors, always one step ahead of their pursuers. But as they entered one hallway, they saw a guard at the end, looking away. Before he could turn around, they ducked into a small chamber, momentarily hidden. But not for long. They all knew they would be spotted as soon as they entered the hallway. And then they would have to fight their way through dozens of Ganon's soldiers. It seemed impossible.   
  
Roam leaned against a wall and whispered to the others. "There's a secret passage in a room just down this hall. It leads to an underground tunnel which exits far away from the castle. If we can find a way to reach this tunnel, we can lock it from the outside, and we'll be safe."   
  
"But how will we reach it?" Link asked.   
  
Before Roam could answer, Aron spoke up. "A diversion." The others looked at him in surprise, but he continued. "I can hold them long enough for you three to escape. It's for the best." Before the others could object, he continued. "No, it makes sense. Sir Roam, you need to stay alive to protect Rauru. And Sir Link is the only one who can stop Ganon. I am expendable. Besides, I have nothing left to live for. If I can help you two, if this will get our Queen to safety, if I can through my death aid Link, then I want to do it."   
  
Link closed his eyes. _No_, he thought. _Not another death. How can we accept this? He's too young to throw away his life like this. There's got to be another way. I cannot allow him to do this just to save us._ But Link had no say in the matter. Roam already nodded, reasoning that it was the only way. He was a general, a commander. Sometimes he had to order men to die.   
  
Aron swallowed as he passed the silver arrows and his bow to Link. Looking into his eyes, he merely stated "don't let this all be in vain." Then he was off, his sword drawn, charging into the corridor. After a moment, the other three followed. A few surprised soldiers tried to attack, but they were met by Aron. He deftly parried them off, but more were coming. Link paused a moment to watch, but Aron yelled at him to continue on. They left, leaving him behind. Within moments, others joined in the battle.   
  
Safe inside the tunnel, the trio were finally given a moment to rest. Roam wanted to leave quickly, before Ganon's men had a chance to realize what had happened and start to scour the area. Link waved them off, telling them he would stay a while longer. And so they left, as Link sat by the door, hoping for a sign of Aron. But nobody came. He wondered why the lad would throw his life away like that. Despair over the loss of his family? That was part of it, to be sure. But there was more. He said he wanted to die for Link. Not for Roam, not for Queen Zelda, but for Link. Such loyalty was incomprehensible. Why? He had seen Link as a hero and a savior. But was he? Link nearly died today, and would have if Roam had not come at the right time. Aron had thought that Link could defeat Ganon, but how? If Ganon was right, then Link couldn't defeat him. And Aron's faith was misplaced. Don't let this all be in vain, he had said. But what if it was? Link wept bitterly for his fallen comrade. _He placed his trust in me, and I can't do it._   
  
It was dawn when he finally reached Rauru town. But the town was already busy preparing, expecting an attack at any time. People were packing up, hiding what they could, preserving what was possible, and taking as much as they could with them. For Roam had ordered them into the forest and up through the hills, to provide for maximum defense. The town would inevitably be destroyed, but perhaps the people's lives could be saved.   
  
Link, however, noticed none of this. He walked in a daze, lost in his own depression. His mind kept running in circles, reflecting on the events of last night and vainly trying to find hope. But what hope was there?   
  
Someone kindly pointed him to a large house converted to the Queen's and Roam's headquarters, and he numbly made his way towards it. She would be expecting him, no doubt, and Roam too. It was a moment he was dreading, meeting her under such circumstances. When it seemed clear all hope was lost.   
  
Zelda could tell instantly that something was wrong with Link, that his infinite courage and willpower was shattered. The few statesmen and officers in the area could also see his pain, and no one was surprised when Zelda led him into a private room. Once inside, Link simply lost control. All of the frustration and fears he felt since Ganon was revived, he poured out to her. He told her everything, about Ganon apparently fusing with the Triforce and being so powerful, about how effortlessly Ganon tossed him around, even more confident than before, and his inability to confront him. Zelda listened patiently, allowing Link to let it all out, and did not interrupt. It was clear that he was in no shape to fight Ganon.   
  
Finally, when he finished, she spoke up for the first time. "I may be able to help, Link." Link started to shake his head, but she continued. "There is a wise old woman in this town, who seems to have many ancient relics. Others have come to her aid in times of need, and all have gained from their meeting. I do not know what aid she can give you, but I am sure it will help."   
  
Link turned away. "I'm sorry, but nothing will help. How can she stand up against the Triforce?" How could anyone?   
  
But Zelda insisted. "I know it will help Link; I know there is a way. She will show you how. Come, let us meet her." Why not? Link was sure it was useless, but Zelda seemed convinced. Perhaps it would, somehow? It didn't matter, he agreed to see her. If it would please Zelda, if she had faith in this old woman, then he would seek her out. And so they left, making their way through the streets of Rauru.


	17. 17

**XVII **  
When they arrived, the old lady gasped. "My lady!" She immediately knelt, showing her respect, but Zelda urged her to get up. There was no time for formalities. "Sir Link here requests your help. I would like you to show him the Orb."   
  
She looked at her, and then at Link. She connected it in her minds suddenly, and smiled. "Yes, my Lady. Sir Link, come this way, please." She led him forward, him obviously reluctant to the whole ordeal, until they came to a crystal ball. What good would this be. "Place your hands on it and relax. All should be revealed to you." Inwardly sighing, he did as he was told. And felt himself falling out of his body.   
  
When he regained his senses again, he was inside Hyrule Castle. A hallucination? No, it was far too real, except he was not corporeal. As if a shade, he floated through the hallway. And there was Aron, vainly fighting off multiple moblins. As Link involuntarily shouted for his comrade, Aron fell after a vicious stabbing. Link felt himself moving closer, as Aron waited for his inevitable death. His lips moved breathlessly, one last time. "Good luck, Link."   
  
Suddenly he was back further, inside the chamber where Aron volunteered his sacrifice. Once again, Link saw the devotion in Aron's face, as he lingered in front of Link. _Why? What did he see? I'm not a hero; I'm not a legend. Did he sacrifice his life for me? Did he waste his life on a false hope?_ He was pushed back again, this time to Roam's tent. He, too, expressed his hope in Link. _Just because I defeated Ganon once doesn't mean I can do it again. There are others as skilled as I am. Why me?_ Reni the fairy was next, willing to heal him twice at great expense to herself. _She barely knew me, and she didn't seem that altruistic. But why would she do this? I'm not special._ Zelda appeared then, as he saw her talking to his body the day Roam proposed his quest so long ago. "You will be able to use it," she said. The Triforce. _But she was only hoping, right? She was only guessing. She doesn't know what it's like, to feel such power and know you cannot control it._   
  
_That must be it,_ he thought. _They know I am the only one who can use the Triforce, and think that means I am omnipotent. But I'm not, I can't use it. I don't know why, but it doesn't matter. But they think I can, and have placed all their hope in me. And I'm letting them all down._ He saw Reni again, as she struggled to find words to explain why she stayed with Aron even as she herself didn't know. _No, she knew nothing of the Triforce. But it doesn't matter. I'm not worthy of it._   
  
The orb pushed him back further in time, showing him a time years ago. It was before his 16th birthday, when Impa told him of the Legend of Zelda and the Triforce of Courage. Link saw himself standing there, reading the scroll that told of the third Triforce. "You who'll control the Triforce of the future... When these three are brought together, the Triforce will show its maximum power. Not everyone can use the Triforce. It requires a strong character with no evil thoughts. But an inborn special quality is also necessary." _But is that me? What sort of inborn quality do I have?_   
  
Now he went further back in time, to periods long ago. He soon found himself floating above Hyrule, although he didn't recognize it. No, it wasn't Hyrule; it was a warped replica. He found himself being drawn closer to a giant pyramid, and finally inside. _Ganon!_ But he wasn't the only one. A young man was fighting him, valiantly deflecting the beast's attacks and responding with mighty swings of the Master Swords. _He looks familiar, almost like... me? Could this be my ancestor?_ The image faded, and others took its place. He saw his ancestors fighting Ganon in numerous times, throughout the history of Hyrule. _Was it fate for me to come to Hyrule? But if Ganon is still alive, then my ancestors must not have been strong enough to totally defeat him._   
  
He then saw a little boy, whom he also recognized as one from his family, leaving a forest for the first time. Memories of that boy's journey were jumbled together, and Link caught pieces of conversations. "It seems the time has come for the boy to begin his journey." "Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce..." "That is your fate." "You're the only one who can complete this quest." "Let's get the Triforce before Ganondorf does, and then defeat him!" "You must protect the Triforce!"   
  
_The Triforce... so did he have this quality too?_ The scene shifted to the boy in a temple, walking towards The Master Sword. _The ruined temple in the Lost Woods?_ He grabbed it, and blue light enveloped him. Link instinctively knew that the boy was going to retrieve the Triforce. But another man entered the view. Although he did not recognize the man, Link felt a familiar presence. _Ganon? Yes, it had to be him!_ Ganon entered the light as well.   
  
_So that's it. That's how it all started. My ancestor, this boy, tried to claim the Triforce in peace, yet Ganon stole it from him. And in all these years, all these centuries, my family has tried to gain it back. Yet we never could, or at least not for long. And maybe not all of them were worthy, or why else would the Triforce of Courage be hidden away? They were all waiting for a time when someone could reclaim it. But Ganon returned a few years ago, and now he's back again. I must fight him again, I know that now. But is it enough? Am I worthy of the Triforce?_   
  
Link was pushed forward now, back to his own time. He saw himself running along the plains, towards a mountain range. _Chasing down Sefia. Why is this important?_ But he remembered what it was like, to feel no need for food or rest. And knowing the path out of the Lost Woods. The scene shifted, and Link found himself in the woods looking for Roam's camp. He saw the lone guard, despite how well hidden he was. But he remembered it - he never saw the guard. He only sensed his presence. As soon as Link remembered, he was brought to his battle with Ganon in the castle. As Link saw the battle replayed before him, he grimaced, remembering the pain. Yet, the pain wasn't as much as it should have been. Ganon should have killed him with those blasts, yet he survived and was soon running down the corridors without any apparent injury. _What happened to the pain? I don't feel it. I didn't feel it._ As he moved forward in time, he saw that he had kept moving, kept pushing himself. _When was the last time I slept, or ate?_ A dawning realization came over him. _The Triforce?_   
  
The battle with Ganon again. "You were fused with the Triforce when I was revived. Your blood had its power within it." He saw again the evidence from the past. _It was always there; I can use the Triforce. Or at least, I have this special quality the scroll spoke of. It is helping me and strengthening me. But why can't I control it?_   
  
In response, he was pushed back further, to a couple weeks back. Roam was at the meeting, convincing Zelda to send Link on that quest for the sword. And he felt the self doubt he had, the feelings of unworthiness. He remembered thinking that he was nothing special; that he merely was lucky against Ganon. _Was that the only reason? Because I didn't think I could? Because I was worried it might corrupt me as well? I was holding myself back, afraid of the Triforce and my own insecurities. But I know now. I saw._ He felt it then, the power of the Triforce flowing through him. It wasn't entirely new; in fact, it seemed oddly familiar. It was always there, since he found the Triforce of Courage. Yet he had never recognized it for what it was, and had buried those feelings. But now, now he was in control.   
  
He opened his eyes to see the old lady and Zelda watching him expectantly. The woman looked worried. "No one else had ever stayed in a trance so long or so deep. We tried to bring you out of it, but you just sat there..." But Link ignored her, and smiled at Zelda.   
  
"Did it work?" she asked hesitantly.   
  
"Yes. Thank you." He stood up, and held her hands in his. "But if you'll excuse me, my lady, I have a beast to hunt." He turned to leave.   
  
"Link, wait! You've barely rested since I saw you last. And your wounds, you're in no position to meet Ganon now!" He turned to her, and smiled again.   
  
"I'm fine. The Triforce protects me now. Tell Roam to prepare. Ganon's army is marching to Rauru now. There's no time to lose." And with that, he was gone.   
  



	18. 18

**XVIII**  
The small white horse raced across the plains, bringing Link closer to the castle. He had to move quickly; the army would be upon Rauru soon. There was no time to stop them, and how could he? The Triforce had great power, but it was divided still. Before Link could fully claim it, Ganon must be destroyed. Stopping the army could not be done with Ganon enforcing it. But Rauru town was still in great danger. The Triforce showed Link the army they would face, and it was quite formidable. There was no chance for Roam's forces to push them back; they could only delay them. And so Link urged the horse to move faster, as time was running out.   
  
"They will enter the town in roughly five minutes sir. Too many to count. There were darknuts, goriyas, moblins, stalfos, armos, and lynels among them. No sign of any wizrobes, or any of the larger monsters. But the army is large enough."   
  
Roam nodded. "Thank you. Now, take off towards the cave." He shouted out so that the rest could hear him. "Five minutes! Wait for my signal."   
  
Eighty knights drew their swords in response. Their horses paced restlessly in the empty streets of Rauru. The evacuation was completed in time, Queen Zelda and the townspeople were safe in the caves. Roam knew where Link was going, knew of what happened. With any luck, this battle would not last long. But he had to give Link all the time that he could. Their battle plan was a retreat, but a slow one. These eighty knights were the only ones left in Hyrule; the rest of Roam's militia consisted of young soldiers and other men willing to fight.   
  
A shout came from Ganon's army. They were spotted. Roam gave the signal, and the knights disbursed throughout the town. _Let Ganon's soldiers be wary; don't let them know where we are. They will have to sweep throughout the town to insure they would not be flanked._ Roam dashed in with a yell, swinging his sword. Numerous other knights followed, from all directions. The army roared in response, and attempted a counterassault. But Roam's men melted away, retreating to the safety of the alleyways and back roads. Arrows flung in from unknown locations, courtesy of some well hidden archers. Shooting from windows and crevices, they never allowed Ganon's men to learn where the arrows came from. Roam's knights continued to fade in and out; drawing out a few soldiers and then destroying them.   
  
_It's working._ Ganon's men were slowly gaining ground, filling more and more streets. Yet they were off balance and cautious, still unsure just how fierce their opposition was. Surely Roam was doomed if they realized just how few his forces really were. So they needed to keep this attack going, needed to keep Ganon's forces afraid. But it wouldn't last for long. Already the arrows were slowing down, as many of the men found themselves surrounded by Ganon's army and thus simply hid. It was their only chance of survival, and Roam worried for their safety. But he kept his attack up, bitterly giving ground.   
  
At last, Roam called for a retreat. The arrows had stopped flying, and only thirty knights remained. They waited on the edges of the town only to be certain the main contingent saw them, and then they raced off. Into the woods, and into the second phase of their defense. Sensing victory, the horde charged after them, barely giving a second thought. Yet shortly after entering the woods, arrows came flying towards them. Men jumped up from around them, yelling and brandhishing whatever weapons they could find. Realizing they were surrounded, the army ignored their initial prey, and charged the flanks.   
  
But Roam had expected such an instinctive move, and had chosen his path wisely. His men retreated into the woods, quickly fading from site. As they did, they raced backwards, towards the mountains. Up the hill they all ran, as Roam surveyed the area. Many of Ganon's men paused, expecting another trap. Those that charged were met by the remains of the knights and the soldiers in the woods. As fast as possible, the Hylians retreated up the hill, past a hidden point. As soon as Roam saw that they were all accounted for, he gave his signal.   
  
Immediately, a dozen burning arrows shot out, scattering across the forest. Trees and underbrush, soaked in oil the night before, ignited immediately, separating the two armies. By now, a messenger should have told the citizens to move through the caves, towards the Parapa desert. The flames shot upwards as Roam and his army backed off. Before long, the entire forest would be ablaze.   
  
Ganon's army looked unsure of what to do, and backed away from the fires around them. Yet an order rang out, an order to charge through the flames. They would have to move quickly, while there were still pockets of space left in the inferno, and they charged. Many did not make it, collapsing from the heat and flames. But some of the monsters made it through, determined to slaughter Roam's pathetic band. Yet Roam's soldiers met them as they cleared the flames, and those that made it through were quickly cut down.   
  
It was a costly battle, and Roam lost many men before the army stopped charging through the flames. They were all singed and exhausted, finding it hard to breath through the smoke. Roam called for a retreat, and those that survived gathered around the caves entrance. Roam scanned the area, attempting to discover the horde's next plan. At last, he noticed some men moving along the edges of the fire. They were trying to get around it, moving up through the mountains. It would take them awhile before they would reach the edges of the forest, and Roam guessed that he had no more than an hour or two before they would be overrun. With a sigh, he gave a signal, preparing for his last line of defense.   
  
Two citizens of Rauru scrambled up the mountain. They were chosen due to their mountain climbing skills, and had a dangerous task in front of them. Bombs were placed above the entrance of the cave, ready to start an avalanche. If it became clear that Ganon's men had crossed the inferno separating them, Roam would retreat into the cave while the climbers detonated the bombs. The resulting avalanche would then seal the cave entrance. With any luck, the army would not be able to uncover the entrance before the flames would be on top of them, destroying them completely. Unfortunately, it would also trap the citizens of Rauru in the desert, with virtually no supplies. It was a desperate, last-ditched effort, and one Roam was not looking forward to.   
  
His only hope left was in Link.   
  



	19. 19

**XIX**  
No one was present at the gates of Hyrule; no guards or monsters to block Link's path. Whether it was because they were all attacking Rauru or because they had orders to let Link by, he had no idea. Ganon almost assuredly had felt Link's surge of power, and had deduced he would be coming. It was not outside the realm of possibility that Ganon would not send his lackeys for this final battle.   
  
The thought forced Link to pause, wondering if Ganon was that confident. Ganon apparently had the power of the Triforce in his blood now; perhaps that meant he was as strong as Link? Or even stronger? Yet Link saw the past; he knew that Ganon's tendency to underestimate his foes and let down his guard was his main weakness. The king of evil was a vain man, and to allow this meeting to be personal was certainly within his character. Even if it would ultimately work to his detriment, Ganon would not weaken Link first with other monsters. The walls are empty for a reason. All doubt cleared from his mind, Link entered the castle.   
  
He remembered how strong Ganon was, when he nearly killed Link just yesterday. How would this battle fare? Link may feel the Triforce flowing through him, yet he knew that the self doubt he carried within him would negate that power. But he could not be overconfident. _There's only one way to find out. For good or ill, there's no turning back now. One of us will die tonight._ And as he moved into the castle's courtyard, he knew he was not the only one with these thoughts. Ganon stood there, alone, waiting for Link to arrive.   
  
"Welcome back, kid. I see you have not learned your lesson." Link remained quiet, ignoring the taunt. Let Ganon make the first move.   
  
Ganon stepped forward. "You may have learned of your power, but that is still not enough to defeat me. I have control of the Triforce, and I will not let it go." With that, he raised his arms, and powerful bursts of energy charged towards Link.   
  
Yet Link stood his ground, merely raising the Master Sword in defense. The evil magic seemed to be absorbed by the blade, disappearing once it hit. Link countered by swinging his own blade, firing his own magic back. Ganon recoiled, pained but not seriously injured. With a roar, he swung his staff, tossing Link backwards. At the same time, the ground above Link shook and burst apart, throwing him up in the air.   
  
Link landed deftly, and stuck his sword deep into Ganon's side. The beast screamed in pain as he was surrounded in an aura of Link's magic. He tossed Link aside, but the Hylian calmly drew his bow and a silver arrow. The arrow started to shine brightly until it was bathed in a bright light. The light exploded as the arrow hit Ganon, briefly paralyzing him. Link followed through with another powerful swing of the Master Sword, causing Ganon to fall to the ground.   
  
But he was not finished yet. With Link's guard dropped, Ganon poured his evil magic into him, forcing him backwards and filling him with pain. Ganon stood up, wavering only momentarily, and glared at his foe. Link, too, got to his feet, staring back. He ignored the pain and pushed his doubts down. It was time to end this.   
  
Ganon sent blast after blast towards Link, but none fazed him. The Master Sword deflected each attack easily, as Link calmly stepped closer to his foe. He swung his own blade, now shining gold with the power of the Triforce, and Ganon flew backwards. Link continued to walk forward, unharmed.   
  
For the first time, Ganon realized he was too outmatched. His strength had left him, and he could see that this Hylian had the power to destroy him completely. It was time to admit defeat. Once again, he turned into a giant bat, attempting to escape. But Link would not accept that. Another silver arrow flew out, hitting its mark and bringing Ganon back to the ground. Frustrated, he returned to his normal form, and turned to face Link.   
  
Link closed his eyes, and drew on all the strength he could muster. _This is it_. He swung his blade one final time, as a gold light shot towards Ganon. It enveloped him, and poured into him, filling the evil beast with agony. He roared one final time, before the light exploded. A few moments later, and all that was left was ash.   
  
Link held out his hand, and a wind picked up around the pile of ashes. It swirled around, scattering the remains. The ash seemed to disappear, fading away as the last remnants of Ganon disintegrated. There would be no second chance, no return. The plague of Hyrule was gone forever. Link sighed with relief and collapsed to the ground, exhausted but relieved. It was over.   
  
But an image of the forests behind Rauru shook him back to alertness. The battle there was still waging, and it appeared Roam could not hold out for very much longer. Link sprinted to the Triforce's chamber. And there it stood, three golden triangles shining brighter than ever. Link gathered up the sacred relic and rushed to a spire. Looking out the window there, he saw the flames rising from the forest. With the Triforce, he had a vision of the army advancing on Roam, and realized there was no time to lose. Not quite sure what he could do, he raised the Triforce in the air.   
  
Roam was on top of the mountain now, ready to help detonate the bombs. It was his place to insure the plan worked. He sighed, and started to give his order. But a shout from one of his comrades stopped him. He looked to the sky, and saw a golden light bathe the forest. It crept forward, enveloping the army of Ganon. The stalfos roared in pain and seemed to disintegrate on contact, disappearing back to wherever Ganon called them from. The other creatures paused, and looked at each other in confusion. Slowly, they began to melt away, leaving their weapons and dispersing back into the wild. The control Ganon had over them was broken.   
  
The sky darkened then, as clouds covered the land. Within moments, a torrential downpour began, quenching the flames below. Roam smiled as he started to climb down the mountain. It was over.   
  



	20. 20

**XX**  
Link smiled contently as he sat outside the castle, awaiting the return of the Queen. _Finally, peace. It's over now, no more battles for me. Ganon is gone, I have the Triforce, and we can focus on rebuilding Hyrule yet again. What else can go wrong? What other adventures can there be? Perhaps now I can finally lay my sword to rest, and end the constant battles._   
  
He watched the entourage approach, the Queen returning to her somewhat ruined castle. Roam, the remainder of Hyrule's army, other attendants, and random refugees came with them, delighted to see the end of the journey. It was tough on them, of course, having seen their homes devastated for the second time in only a few years. But perhaps Link could help this time. Perhaps they will be happier, knowing that Ganon was gone forever now.   
  
As the entourage arrived, Link approached Zelda. "The castle is secure, My Lady. Ganon has been vanquished, and his men have left."   
  
She smiled down at him and responded. "Thank you, Sir Link. We are once again in your debt." She lingered a moment longer, and then entered what was left of her castle. There would be time to talk later. Right now, she had to be the Queen and reestablish her rule.   
  
But Roam did find Link and took him aside. He looked more nervous than Link had ever seen him, and Link knew what was coming. "You have done well, Sir Link, and now the crisis is past. And I cannot forget my treachery against you and Hyrule. Despite the wizard's magic, I still misjudged you badly, and I am at fault for what happened here. I will resign my service in the Queen's army immediately, and I wish for you to take my place. Once I have left my post, I will accept whatever punishment given to me.   
  
Link sighed, gathering his thoughts. Of course, Roam was too good of a knight to forget about what happened. He had devoted his life to his duty and to upholding the law of the land. And he could not allow himself to be a hypocrite here. Link did not know how much of this came from Roam's guilt and how much came from his sense of duty, but he suspected more of the latter. Roam did not resign immediately, he waited until the crisis had passed. He was too intelligent to do any different. "It is not for me to decide your fate, Roam."   
  
"But it was you who I attacked. You have a right to know that I am removing this threat to you."   
  
"Roam, I do not know what you want from me. But Hyrule will need a leader to rebuild her army. You are better suited at that task than I. We still need you."   
  
Roam nodded. "It shall be up to the Queen to decide. But know this; you have nothing to fear from me. I have misjudged you, and I regret that deeply. But I know now how fortunate Hyrule is by your presence. I shall not make the same mistake again." And with that, he left.   
  
Of course, Link knew full well that Roam would retain his post. There was little guilt, only regret, in Roam. And Zelda was far too wise to give up such a fine leader. But something had to be said, even if what was important was not said. And Link sincerely believed him. There would be no more hatred from Roam anymore.   
  
But what would become of him now? Surely, none could doubt now that he deserved his place, whatever it may be. There would be no more derision and resentment from what was left of the older knights, especially with Roam's endorsement. But did he truly have a place in the army now? If the hero worship from before was almost intolerable, it would be worse now. What now?   
  
It was later that night, when things had finally settled down, that Zelda came to him. "Link… thank you."   
  
"I should thank you," he responded. "It was your faith in me that allowed me to see the truth, and to see the power within myself."   
  
She smiled at that, and continued. "So is it truly over now? Can he return again?"   
  
"No, Ganon is gone. All power he had has been stripped away, his spirit gone forever. I made sure of that. There will be peace in Hyrule from now on. I promise."   
  
"No more threats? Is the… Triforce helping you now?"   
  
He smiled. "Yes. It always was. I just didn't notice it. I was afraid of it. But I know now what power it holds. I know my purpose, why I was chosen. It's been centuries since the Triforce split, since it was last used justly. But no more. It's over Zelda, everything is. I can feel the power within me, and it cannot be taken away."   
  
She looked away at that. "So, where does that leave you? What will you do now?"   
  
"I don't know. I'm not sure what lies in store for me."   
  
"Please stay with us, in Hyrule. You're a hero now, and well deserving of that title. I… we... need you. I'm…afraid Link. Of what the future, your future, will be like. This realm would not be the same without your presence. Our future's very uncertain. We…I would be grateful if you remained. I…"   
  
"I will stay in Hyrule; I will not leave. This is my home now. I promise."   
  
She smiled at that and tried to compose herself. "Thank you," she said softly, and then hugged him. "Thank you."   
  
Link thought, then, of their meeting weeks ago, before he left on his quest. He thought of what she said to him, and what wasn't said. He turned inward, realizing just how often he had thought of her throughout his adventure. He thought of how concerned he was for her, not as the queen, but as a person. He thought of how she helped him, how he needed her guidance. And he thought of her here, now.   
  
And then he remembered back, years ago, when Impa gave him that scroll that allowed him to find the Triforce of Courage. "For generations, my family has been handed down these things which have been set aside for a time when a great king will come," she had said. He had not given the matter much thought at the time, but now the word king stuck in his head. And as he looked at Zelda, he could not help but think that such an idea may not be as impossible as he had once thought.   
  
[Acknowledgements: In Chapter XVII, as Link was visiting the time before his sixteenth birthday, the passages quoted are from the Adventure of Link instruction manual (as does the final quote in this chapter). The other quotes from the chapter come from Ocarina of Time.]   
  



End file.
